More Time
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Some people run away because it really is their only option. And some run away, not to escape what is inevitably coming to them, to postpone it. To give themselves more time. Because that's all anybody really wants. More time. OneShot.


**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done**

Running away is never usually the answer. In any circumstances. People will always tell you, that when you run away, the thing that you are running from will catch up with you eventually.

But when the question is "what are Phil and Keely going to do, to stop Phil's parents from taking him back to the future?" running away seems to be the only answer. And even if the thing that they're running away does catch up with them, they'll have had more time.

Because that's all anybody really wants.

More time.

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

In the back of his mind, there was a nagging voice, that told him that running away wasn't going to work. His parents would find him, one way or another, and then the time that they had would seem short, and unlived. They'd want more. Once you get a taste, you're addicted. That would be their addiction. More time.

But when he looked at her, sieving through her possessions, filtering out those that wouldn't be necessary, he knew that the addiction wasn't time. It was each other. He knew that he could live without more time. The future wasn't so bad. He could stand living there. But living there without Keely... that was what would get to him.

"We can do this, can't we?" she asked, noticing his eyes on her. "We can get away. Can't we?"

He nodded. The nagging voice was the one that everyone had. The doubt. The voice that always told you that the worst was going to happen. He needed to block that out. It was going to work. They'd get away. And even if it was only for a few days, that would be a few more days he'd had with her. And if it were for a few years... then they wouldn't be able to do anything, even if they did catch up with him. He would be legitimate to make his own decisions.

And he knew what his decision would be. 

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

She finished rationing her things, and placed those which she needed in a small bag. "Ready."

Was she though? Was she really ready, at sixteen years old, to walk away, and drop everything behind her? Would she look back, in ten years time, and wish she hadn't done it?

What if they found him? In ten years, what if they found him, and took him away? Back to the future. Wouldn't this whole scene be pointless? The ten years that they had spent, anonymous, and with only each other; would it be pointless? He would have to go back anyway. And it would just be harder to say goodbye.

What if, in five years, he decided he didn't love her anymore? And just got up and left? Her whole life could have been different. She could have finished school at H.G Wells. She could have graduated with the people she had known since she was in kindergarten.

What if... what if... what if?

"Ready?" he questioned, almost reading her mind. The uncertainty must have shown in her eyes.

She thought about this for a few seconds. He was asking her. And if she said no... then he'd have to go. But would he resent her for that? She didn't think so. Phil wasn't like that. But she knew, that if she said no, then she'd resent herself.

She could go on life, wondering 'what if'. She could say no, and let him go. His parents could find them in ten years, and take him away. But she would have had him for longer. And she would have taken a chance. And no matter what, she could not say that she regretted anything. That was the most important thing. No regrets.

"Ready."

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

And so they ran. Out into the street; out into the world that they would live in for the rest of their lives. They saw it all as if they were looking through someone else's eyes. Harsh, yet at the same time, calming. This was it. Nothing more to expect.

They kept running, until they couldn't run anymore. But they hadn't gone far enough. Not yet. 

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

There was one last thing they needed to do, before they went for good. They needed to speak to the one person who would understand. But they couldn't do it face-to-face. Persuasion was a hobby of hers, and she was very good at it.

"Via?" Keely asked, as the phone was picked up on the other end. "It's Keely. I'm going to put you on loudspeaker, so that Phil can hear you."

The button was pressed, and Via's voice came from the small speakers. "Hey guys! What's the matter? You just ran out of class today Keely. I was getting worried."

"Yeah... Via, we're leaving," Keely muttered, almost as if she didn't want to confirm it. Once she'd said it, it meant it was true.

"What?" Via sounded confused.

Keely looked over at Phil and bit her lip. "We're leaving Via. Phil's parents want to take him back there. And we can't let that happen."

"Am I going to be the only one in Pickford that knows about this?" Via asked, the seriousness of the situation washing over her.

"Yeah," Phil admitted. "We hate to put you in a situation like this, but we need someone to tell everyone that we're fine. You don't have to lie to anyone. We don't know where we're going, so there's no way that you can know where we are. Keely wants to keep in contact, so she'll send you a message occasionally."

Via wanted to say something more; something to convince them not to go, but she knew she couldn't. They were determined, and if Phil were taken away from Keely because she had persuaded them to stay... she didn't know if she'd be able to stand that. "Okay."

Keely was surprised at Via's reaction, but smiled. "Thank you Vi. You're the best. And I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too," Via smiled, and then realised that the longer this conversation went on, the harder it would be. "We have to hang up soon, otherwise it'll be unbearable."

"We have to go Via," Phil sighed, knowing that this was the last rope they had to sever. One they had ended this phone call, they had ended all ties with these people. The occasional message of reassurance... but that was it.

"Bye Via..." Keely whispered, thinking the same thing.

"Bye guys," Via agreed, and then hung up the phone, knowing that Keely would have needed a few more minutes to summon the courage.

Keely's cell phone went dead, and the flat tone rang out, telling them that the line had been cut. The person on the other end was gone.

They sat and looked at the phone for a few minutes, and then Phil scooped it up, and snapped it shut.

**  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**

Nothing left to keep them there. There was nothing left to say to anybody in Pickford.

And so they left. Got onto a train, destination unknown, and watched as Pickford faded into the distance, and their new life got closer. 

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

"Tickets please," the conductor of the train passed through the carriage, and stopped in front of Phil. He glanced over at Keely, who was asleep, her head against the window.

"Bit young to be this far out, aren't you?" the conductor asked, his question directed at Phil.

"We're visiting relatives in the next city. Well, I am. They wanted to meet my girlfriend," Phil replied, as he got the tickets from his pocket.

No other words were exchanged, apart from the thank you, as the conductor stamped the ticket, and handed them back to Phil. No second glance was taken. This was how it would be from now on.

Phil looked back over at Keely, who hadn't stirred. This was how it would be...

Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

This was how it would be...

The lights of the approaching city could be seen through the window. Keely was still leant against it, dreaming. Phil watched, as the lights blurred, into yellow rivers, that streamed past. Every so often another colour would be added in; one of those neon lights that hurt your eyes if you stared at them too long. Most people in the world didn't have time to sit and look at a neon light for too long.

Phil and Keely did. They had all the time in the world.

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Running away is never usually the answer. Running away gets you nowhere. Running away is how cowards deal with things.

Not always true.

Some people run away, because they have to. Some run away because it really is their only option. And some run away, not to escape what is inevitably coming to them, to postpone it. To give themselves more time.

Because that's all anybody really wants.

More time.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

_Not completely happy with it. It doesn't feel like a "I'm back" sort of story, but it's all I have, and I think it'll do. _

_I hope to have some stories that I'm completely satisfied with, up very soon. _

_Oh yeah, Snow Patrol - Run. Good song. _


End file.
